In More Ways Than One
by NOODL
Summary: Their meetings always happened at random. .:Washington/Connor:.


A/N: First Washington/Connor! I have no idea what their personalities are like, since the game never came out, so expect some OOC. OTL

* * *

Their meetings always happened at random. One moment, the proud military leader would be discussing the lack of supplies, or perhaps a risky but solid battle strategy, and then a twig would snap, or maybe a distant, yet never quite distant enough, crunch of snow would resound, and everyone would pause and hold their breaths.

These days, the small-but-all-too-noticeable noise could mean one of two things; a British soldier was close, or their somewhat aloof assassin was making his way to their ragtag group.

The whole waiting process greatly unsettled Washington, but if his young assassin showed up, then everything fell into place just a little more, and breathing came back slowly, but surely.

This time, it was their persistent lack of supplies that centered the discussion.

However, as familiar as the scene seemed to the navy clad fighter, the following loud thud sounded nothing like the usual piece of wood snapping.

Washington's eyes quickly swept over to the large flurry of snow on the ground, and watched as the flakes eventually parted to reveal a hooded figure.

The entire group of soldiers was still, watching warily. The figure slowly began to stand, acutely aware of every set of eyes on him.

Connor stood awkwardly, trying to brush snow off of his robe as discreetly as possible, which, sadly, wasn't as much as he'd prefer.

Washington smiled fondly, and quickly strode over to his tense ally. Swiping off some of the flakes with one hand, he used his free one to grab the assassin's arm and lead him to his group.

"You picked a wonderful time to join us, assassin. Are you well?" Washington inquired, quickly assessing the other's slightly torn robe.

Connor pulled back, embarrassed, and answered with a small, "I am…unharmed."

"Are you sure?" the leader persisted, grabbing Connor's arm and pulling him close once again, checking the other's face for any small scratches that he may have missed.

"Positive," the assassin snapped, tugging away after feeling the warm puffs of breath hitting his face.

The elder allowed the other to slip away, and after a brief moment, said, "Of course. We were just discussing battle strategies. Care to assist us?"

A few soldiers looked up, confused, while some of the others just shook their heads in exasperation.

"I suppose I could try. I'm not a soldier, though, so-"

"Oh, but you _are_ an assassin, correct? We aren't very much different in this scenario. Our objective is to fell the enemy as swiftly as possible while being as discreet as possible, is it not?"

Pausing, Connor briefly considered it. "When you say it in that manner, they do sound similar. However, our situations are entirely different."

Washington, having anticipated something to this effect, persisted, "Is that so? Then, enlighten me, my friend."

In the distance, a soldier coughed pointedly.

"Right, back to strategy, then," Washington declared, only vaguely irritated at having his question so easily dodged.

Looking over, the American fighter noted that Connor looked more relieved than he probably should have for a moment before trying to appear nonchalant, as usual.

The glance quickly morphed into a stare while the elder attempted to figure out exactly what the other was so obviously dreading to tell him.

The previous soldier with the cough finally let out a loud sigh and an exasperated, "Sir, can we please finish this?"

Waving off his idle thoughts, the group's leader stepped over the map once again.

"So, if we move to this area here," he began, "we will be able to halt the enemy as they maneuver along this path."

Connor moved his hand to point at a space near to where Washington was indicating, "And that would mean I would be able to assassinate the general from here, right?"

Noticing the quiver in his assassin's hand –it's cold out here, isn't it?- Washington shifted his eyes to meet the expectant gaze of the younger lad. Their eyes locked for several seconds, assessing the other's abilities to be able to maintain their position in this future battle.

An aggravated "Seriously?" from the back caused Connor to look away, flustered.

Unperturbed and still staring, Washington continued, "That is correct," he turned to address his soldiers, "we move out tomorrow at sunrise." He took an extra moment to give his assassin an 'I expect you to be there, too' look.

Connor nodded vaguely. Watching as the soldiers disbanded, Washington finally stepped in closer to his ally.

"Would you care to tell me how our situations are so different, now, assassin?" the leader prodded.

The younger bit his lip uncertainly and cast his gaze away, replying with a faint, "I don't think I would care too much for that," and following with a quick "it doesn't matter, anyway" at the expectant look Washington gave him.

Quirking an unimpressed eyebrow, the leader quipped, "If it doesn't matter, then you should be able to tell me."

A stubborn silence settled between them as the assassin pretended to ignore the question.

Pursing his lips, irritated, as he finally realized that Washington was indeed not going to let this go, Connor stated, "The difference between us is our numbers. You have company at any given time, whereas I am more of a…solitary unit."

Considering this, Washington eventually answered, "Do you mean to say," he paused thoughtfully, "that you are lonely and wish to join my ranks?"

Connor, startled, hastily blurted out a quick, "What? Where did that idea even come from?"

Washington smiled fondly once again, and continued with a calm, "Because you are always welcome to join us, my friend," as if Connor had never interrupted.

The assassin eventually managed to say, "I know, as you've told me before. Your arms are always open."

"And yet you never seem to actually consider it," Washington said with a frown.

Watching Connor nod distantly, the elder fighter held in a frustrated sigh and declared, "This is the time when you make an excuse about some 'mission' and slip away unseen, correct?"

The younger looked vaguely startled for a moment –how did he know?- before trying for a serious expression once again. Nodding, Connor sidestepped the elder and began making his way to a distant path, only to be stopped by a strong hand on his arm.

After a beat, Washington said in a soft tone, "Be careful. Just because you think you are alone does not necessarily mean it is the truth."

The assassin nodded once again, albeit reluctantly this time, and vanished into the blindingly white distance.

* * *

A/N: I am so excited for this game. xD

Anyway, any mistakes are mine, but it would be great if you point them out to me so I can fix them later, thanks. :D


End file.
